Bandits
by Doom Warrior
Summary: Three bandits and a young village girl must team up to fix the Shikon Jewel that has been shattered. On their way they meet several people willing to help and others willing to destroy them. AU InuyashaxKagome SesshomaruxKagura NarakuxSango


I don't own any Inuyasha character

please review

Bandits Ch 1

It was a peaceful day in a remote village on the outskirts of Osaka. Children were in the streets playing as their parents worked around the houses. Birds where in trees chirpping and deer were grazing in the fields. As everyone continued on with their day, three men sat up on a hill on horses overlooking the small village. Two of them had long white hair while the other had long black hair. One of the men with white hair wore a red suit of samurai armor and carried a sword at his side in a red sheath matching his armor. On top of his head coming out of his white hair was what looked like dog ears. The other with white hair wore white robes with only chest and shoulder armor, he held a gaint axe at his side. Lastly, the one with black hair wore what looked like an animal pelt, and held a spear in his right hand."So is this the village"asked the one in the pelt."Yep, it has what we have been searching for, and now it will finally be ours"said the one in red."Lets begin". All three kicked their horses into a trot heading for the village. As they neared the small village someone shouted out a warning when they saw the three men with weapons. The villagers quickly scooped up their kids and retreated into their homes. The streets were empty as they entered the village. They dismounted their horses and began walking toward a rather large hut that seemed to sit in the center of the village. People peered out of their homes, but quickly withdrew as the three men walked by. As they approached the main hut an old lady came out with the support of a bow under her arm."What do ye want here"she asked. The leader in red stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"Its real simple, all we want is the towns riches" he said. The other two behind him began to crack their knuckles in agreement."Well sorry to inform you, but as you can see we are nothing but a poor village"she answered. Now the leader's smile was gone, and replaced by an angry frown."I never buy that story you old hag"he yelled."Im afraid that is but the truth". The leader began to get angrier as the other two approached him."What are we to do know"asked the one in the pelt. The smile now returned back to the leader."Burn it, burn it all to the ground"he said turning his back to the old lady. He headed for his horse when a young girl around sixteen stepped into his path."Move it missy"said the leader."No way, what exactly gives you the right to burn our village"she yelled. The leader stared at the young girl as he drew his sword from it's sheath."This is want gives me the right"he said bringing the sword's tip up to her cheek. The girl never even flinched at the bandits action. She just stood like solid stone, staring at the man."Whats wrong scared"he asked."People like you don't scare me"she said."Well guess what, I don't plan to scare you, I plan to kill you". He raised his sword and brought it to to slice the fooless girl. the blade was only inches away when an arrow suddenly struck it, knocking it off balance. The bandit growled as he turned to see the old women readying another arrow."What are you thinking you old fool"he yelled."You know it took me a while, but I finally figured out who you are"she said aiming her arrow."Oh, and just who am I"."You are Inuyasha". Everyone's eyes shot up at the sound of his name."You mean the Inuyasha, the half demon bandit known throughout the whole land of Japan"said the young girl. Inuyasha and his comrades stood silently as the villagers wishpered amongst themselves."So who exactly are you old women"asked Inuyasha."Im Kaede, sister of the famous priestest Kikyo". Suddenly Inuyasha's ears shot up."Did you say Kikyo, the same Kikyo that protected the powerful Shikon Jewel". Kaede suddenly placed a worried look on her face."If your her sister then that means that the jewel is in this village"said the bandit in white."Inuyasha"they both said turning to their leader."Yeah, spread out and find it men"he ordered."Yes". Both bowed and dissapeared in a flash to find their treasure.

After they were gone Inuyasha turned back to the girl who had blocked his path before. She was still standing there with the same blank stare, directed at Inuyasha."Now that everyone else has been introduced, who are you"he asked."My name is Kagome"she said strong."Good name, strong name, and with your attitude you could make an execllent bandit someday"he said smirking."I could never be a mean, fealthy, crude person like yourself"."Ouch that hurt miss Kagome".He smirked turning his back to her. Just then the bandit in white appeared."What news Sesshomaru"asked Inuyasha. Without saying anything Sesshomaru held up his hand that was in the form of a fist. He opend his hand to reveal a small pink jewel sitting on his palm. The bandit in the pelt arrived as soon as Inuyasha took the jewel into his own hand."At last the jewel of Four Souls is ours"he said. The three bandits crowed around the jewel as all the villagers feared for the worst. Inuyasha began to smile when suddenly the earth began to shake and a loud crash was heard.

Everyone looked to see a gaint centipede explode up from the ground."Now that you have removed the jewel from it's resting place, hundreds of demons will be after it"Kaede yelled."Feh, their no problem for us, right boys"said Inuyasha."Right" the other two said grabbing their weapons. All three jumped at the demon with their weapons ready. Inuyasha swung his sword cutting off the head of the demon. While the other two quickly seperated the body into several pieces. Inuyasha land graceful back on the ground followed by his two men."Wow they are strong"said Kagome."Great job Naraku, Sesshomaru". Both men nodded. "That was way to easy"said Naraku laughing. Inuyasha stood quiet as he gazed at the jewel still in his hand."I still can't believe its finally mine"he said. He began to laugh when suddenly an arrow out of nowhere came and struck the jewel that lay in his hand. AS the arrow connected with the jewel, it instantly shattered into many pieces. Everyone stood dumbfolded.

"What the hell just happened"asked Naraku."No this isn't happening, it was finally mine"Inuyasha yelled."Wench, you shot that arrown, didn't you"he said turning to Kaede."it was not me, honestly"she said."You lie wench"."No, she tells the truth" said Sesshomaru."Oh yeah and how do you mister know it all"asked Naraku."Simple, the arrow came from the forest, and not the position the old lady is standing at"he said. Inuyasha looked towards the forest with angry eyes."Search the forest, if you find anyone, kill them"said Inuyasha. Naraku and Sesshomaru nodded and headed for the forest. Inuaysha turned back to the shards that lay on the ground. He bent down and began to pick them up one by one. As he was picking them up, he noticed the young girl Kagome doing the same."I don't need your help wench"."hey its our jewel, so I will do what ever I please"she said."Listen girl I don't what to hrut you, so just back off now"."No way"."Fine have it your way then". Inuyasha stood up and withdrew his sword again."Let me finish what I had started". He raised it, but before he could slice a voice caught his ear."Oh Inuyasha"."What" he said turning. He noticed Kaede holding a necklace and chanting something under her breathe."What the hell are you doing witch"he asked. Kaede finished chanting, and when she did the necklace left her hand and appeared around Inuyasha's neck."What the hell did that accomplish"Inuyasha asked."Now Kagome say the word that will subdue his soul"yelled Kaede."What mean, word that will subdue his soul"Kagome asked."Any word you can think of that will stall him for the time being"."Enough talk, time to die wench"yelled Inuyasha turning back to Kagome. he raised the sword, ready to strike. Kagome began to panick as she thought of a word to use, when her eyes caught sight of Inuyasha's ears."Sit-Boy"she yelled. Inuyasha suddenly began to feel his body becoming heavy, when finally he crashed to the ground with an thud."Wow it really worked". Inuyasha was quick back to his feet."What the hell are these things''."Their pray beads, and you can not remove them"said Kaede."Like hell I can't". He began to try and remove the necklace, but nothing happened.

"Damn you, you old hag"he yelled."The word please Kagome"."Sit-Boy"Kagome said again. Inuyasha hit the ground again, this time harder. As he layed knocked out on the ground, Kagome procceded to pick up the rest up of the shards. She approached Kaede with all the shards gathered."So how are we supposed to get the jewel back to it's whole self again"she asked."That is a challenge my young girl"."Why"."You will need to travel hundreds of miles to an old wizard with great powers. Only he can make the jewel whole again"Kaede said."Don't worry Kaede you can count on me to do it"."Im sure I can, but there will many demons after the shards, so I suggest you have protection on this journey"said Kaede pointing at Inuyasha."Are you crazy Kaede"."Don't worry he has the necklace now, he can do no harm"."Forget it, there is no way I am helping you wenches"said Inuyasha raising to his feet."Sit". Inyuasha hit the ground for the third time."God damit will you cut that out"."If you would straighten up I would".

In the midst of their fighting, no one had noticed that Naraku and Sesshomaru had arrived. Inuaysha agnored the girl and turned to his men."Did you find anything"Inuaysha asked."No, but there was the lingering scent of a female human around the area"said Sesshomaru."Thats a big help". Kaede looked up at the sky as the sun began to drift down over the horizan."I believe we should continue this talk at my hut, for the night draws near". Kaede turned towards the hut with Kagome following her."What should we do"asked Naraku."Feh"was all Inuyasha said as he followed. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru shrugged their shoulders as they followed their leader.As they entered the hut, a pair of eyes watched from the forest."Just you wait my friends, you will soon know the meaning of pain when I get the right chance"the person said before leaving.

Please review soon

ch 2 up shortly


End file.
